Dream Delusion
by Rafiz Sterna
Summary: Kehilangan, membuat pikirannya terkunci rapat. / Di sudut matanya terlihat Hyunseung yang bersimbah merah, kemeja putihnya dalam pengelihatan Dongwoon kini berubah merah. / Salah satu persimpangan jalan di Seoul hari ini mendadak macet. / BEAST Fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

Character:

All member Of BEAST

Genre:

Brothership, Family, Drama

Leght:

One Shoot

Summary:

Bahkan, ketika sesuatu terlihat normal. Ada sesuatu yang tak kasat mata yang membuat normal itu menjadi tak normal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

B2ST atau kadang yang di sebut sebagai BEAST. Sebuah grup _boyband_ yang terbentuk sejak 4 tahun yang lalu pada bulan Oktober dengan 6 anggota yang keseluruhannya adalah pria. Di bawah naungan _Cube Entertainment_, mereka bersama-sama berusaha menunjukkan kepada dunia, bahwa bakat dan usaha itu di perlukan dalam mencapai dunia ini. Bukan hanya sekedar cita-cita.

Memasuki bulan ke 10 dalam sistem perkalenderan masehi ini, BEAST telah memasuki masa selesai untuk promosi dari album terakhir mereka yang berjudul, '_How to Love, Hard to Love_'.

Ada beberapa hal yang membuat grup ini terlihat terlalu sensitif. Antara anggota yang satu dengan yang lain. Masalah sekecil apapun mampu menyulut emosi diantara mereka. Mungkin dikarenakan terlalu ketatnya jadwal yang mereka jalani. Sekalipun mereka telah tumbuh dewasa untuk menjalani semua masalah ini dengan umur yang telah melewati kepala dua. Tetap saja, mereka manusia normal yang perlu akan '_marah_' sebagai salah bentuk ekspresi mereka menghadapi dunia. Meskipun pekerjaan mereka sebagai salah satu _idol_ mewajibkan mereka untuk selalu menampilkan wajah bahagia apapun yang terjadi. Konsekuensi yang seimbang dengan hal yang mereka peroleh.

Kacau bukanlah kata yang pantas disandingkan dengan keadaan yang terjadi sekarang. Namun sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, Gikwang terus saja menyebutkan bahwa keadaan grup ini terlalu kacau untuk melakukan satu penampilan saja. Meski pada akhirnya, penampilan malam ini sukses di bawakan walau di tilik lebih dalam ada sesuatu yang salah di antara grup ini.

Si bungsu –_magnae_ dalam BEAST- Son Dongwoon memang berada dalam keadaan yang tidak baik secara fisik. Beban kerja yang besar dan perubahan cuaca yang ekstrim, membuat tubuhnya protes dan meminta istirahat. Mengingat tuntutan kerja, pilihan untuk istirahat tidak dapat tercapai dan dia hanya bisa terus mengikuti jadwal serta menahan rasa sakitnya dengan setumpuk obat.

Kejadian yang hadir pada hari ini membuat dia lebih sakit, baik secara fisik ataupun mental. Pertengkaran antara _hyung_nya semakin memuncak. Semua berawal pada masalah sepele mengenai gerakan yang salah saat penampilan. Yang entah bagaimana kini berujung pada kegiatan saling menyampaikan kalimat kasar tak berkesudahan.

"Ayo kita pergi makan. Aku akan mentraktir, Hyunseung _hyung_." Ucap Dongwoon sambil menahan getar suaranya.

Berada lebih lama di ruangan ini membuat perasaannya makin terpuruk. Adu argumen antara _leader_ –Doojoon _hyung_- dan Hyunseung _hyung_ membuatnya stress. Sementara kepalanya sejak semalam terus menerus berdenyut secara menyakitkan. Obat yang seharusnya bisa menahan rasa sakit itu –_meski tak menghilangkan rasa sakitnya_- sama sekali tak berguna justru di saat genting seperti ini.

Pilihan untuk memisahkan Doojoon dan Hyunseung adalah opsi yang dicapainya. Sedangkan Yoseob, Gikwang, dan Junhyung sudah berusaha sejak tadi. Namun sama sekali tak ditanggapi oleh dua tokoh utama pertengkaran ini. Salah satu usaha yang terlihat jelas saat pertengkaran ini di mulai, Junhyung segera menyeret sang _manager_ dan _kru_ lainnya untuk keluar dari ruang tunggu mereka dan langsung mengunci dari dalam. Memberikan alasan kepada _manager _bahwa ada pembicaraan penting di antara mereka berenam paling tidak untuk 30 menit.

Hyunseung hanya menatap wajah Dongwoon. Ekspresi wajahnya tak menyiratkan kalimat apapun, namun gurat marah masih terpancar di raut wajahnya. Sedangkan Doojoon berusaha membuat dirinya nyaman di salah satu kursi ruang tunggu.

"Tidak sepantasnya kita larut terlalu lama dalam masalah sepele ini. Semuanya juga pernah salah, bukan?"

Sayup suara Yoseob memenuhi ruangan. Dia berusaha menyampaikan apa yang seharusnya dia katakan namun tak menyinggung pihak manapun dalam masalah ini.

"Kita memang tidak begitu dekat. Meskipun kita merupakan _patner_ yang hidup selama nyaris 6 tahun tanpa ikatan darah, apakah itu kurang? Kita semua terbiasa untuk mentoleransi atas kesalahan kecil yang tercipta. Asalkan tak ada perpecahan."

Kalimat panjang Junhyung. Dia memang jarang berbicara. Namun tiap kata-katanya saat memulai sebuah komunikasi adalah yang terbaik dalam menyentuh setiap sanubari pendengarnya. Ini tidak berlebihan.

Semua berusaha agar masalah ini akan segera berakhir di ruang ini dan tidak berlanjut hingga keluar ruangan. Terlalu beresiko jika hal ini terus berkembang ke arah yang lebih besar. Bahkan akhir seperti bubarnya grup ini sangat mungkin.

Selang beberapa menit. Tidak ada kalimat baru yang muncul dalam ruangan ini. Semuanya menikmati kesunyian yang tercipta.

Sambil menyambar jaket berwarna coklat, Hyunseung melangkahkan kalinya ke arah pintu. Dia sepertinya telah memutuskan untuk pergi dari ruangan ini. Tak menanggapi ajakan Dongwoon sebelumnya, yang kini tengah memejamkan kedua matanya sambil sibuk memijit kepala dengan rasa sakit yang semakin parah.

"Kau mau kemana, _hyung_?"

Ucap panik Gikwang. Dengan gerak tergesa dia menahan tangan kiri Hyunseung yang bebas.

"Aku hanya mau pergi sebentar. Dan lepaskan tanganku, genggamanmu terlalu erat. Ini menyakitkan."

Masih dengan datar dan suara tenangnya Hyunseung berkata. Kedua manik matanya menyelam dalam lawan bicaranya. Konotasi '_menyakitkan_' terdengar mengabur. Tangannya yang sakit atau masalah ini yang membuatnya sakit.

Dengan tidak ikhlas, Gikwang melepaskan genggamannya. Dan kembali terhenyak di kursi. Semua fokus yang tersisa di ruangan ini beralih kepada Hyunseung yang kini menghilang di balik pintu.

Gerakan tiba-tiba datang dari Dongwoon. Sepertinya berusaha mengejar Hyunseung dan menemani keberadaannya agar tak melakukan hal-hal aneh. Pikirnya, ada tiga orang lagi yang bisa membantu meluruskan masalah ini dan mengurus Doojoon. Tapi kesalahan yang di derita tubuhnya membuat otak bekerja, memproteksi raganya dengan menghilangkan kesadaran Doongwon.

Semua terasa seperti _slow motion_ di mulai dari tertutupnya pintu akibat Hyunseung. Dongwoon bangkit dari tempat duduknya, kemudian berjalan beberapa langkah. Ketika tangan kanannya menyentuh kenop pintu, tubuh dengan tinggi 180 cm itu seketika menyentuh dinginnya lantai.

'Panik' menjadi topik kali ini.

Empat anggota BEAST yang tersisa berlari dan berusaha memindahkan _magnae_ itu. _Leader_ sibuk membuka ponsel dan menghubungi _manager_ guna mendapatkan pertolongan lebih seperti menghubungi rumah sakit atau mengirim seorang dokter. Gikwang dan Yoseob berusaha membangunkan _magnae_ dengan pertolongan pertama sebisa mereka.

Sementara pertengkaran ini masih belum kelihatan ujungnya hingga salah satu diantara Hyunseung atau Doojoon meminta maaf, bungsu dalam grup ini malah tumbang di hadapan 4 member yang tersisa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepertinya ini masih pagi hari. Karena dari yang Dongwoon lihat, warna matahari di balik jendela masih keemasan dan tidak terik. Siapapun yang telah membuka tirai itu, pastilah lupa untuk kembali menutup jendela. Karena dingin kini merayapi kulit Dongwoon. Sayup percakapan di luar ruangan terdengar olehnya. Beberapa teriakan Doojoon yang kemudian di sambut dengan kalimat lebih keras oleh Gikwang.

Dengan gerak perlahan Dongwoon berusaha bangkit dari tidurnya. Rasa pening seketika menghampiri kepala. Sementara ini Dongwoon menyamankan diri punggungnya di kepala kasur. Samar rasa sakit di kepala dan rasa mual di perut masih ada. Dongwoon pikir, sakitnya kemarin malah menjadi-jadi.

Ponsel adalah benda pertama yang di cari keberadaanya. Memeriksa apakah ada panggilan atau pesan yang masuk. Ada beberapa pesan dari teman yang menanyakan kabar. Hanya kabar! Terasa aneh, karena mereka tak biasanya mengiriminya pesan seperti itu. Ada juga pesan masuk dari _umma-_nya yang mengingatkan agar tak lupa makan. Ada satu pesan lagi yang membuatnya membacanya berulang-ulang. Beratas nama kan Hyunseung.

'_Beberapa hari lagi aku akan pulang. Kau mau oleh-oleh apa, magnae? Jangan yang terlalu mahal.'_

Eh? Hyunseung _hyung_-nya liburan? Bukankah kemarin dia baru saja bertengkar dengan Doojoon? Apa mereka telah berbaikan sewaktu dia tertidur? Meski promosi mereka untuk album terakhir ini telah selesai, kan masih ada beberapa konser dan jadwal yang mereka jalani. Bagaimana bisa liburan di waktu seperti ini?

Dongwoon tak mau mempermasalahkan hal ini lebih lanjut. Mungkin ada hal lain yang terlewatkan olehnya hingga tak mengetahui hal ini. Di balasnya singkat pesan Hyunseung.

'_Terserah kau mau bawa oleh-oleh apa, Hyunseung hyung. Tapi, kalo bisa makanan. Member lain jangan kau lupakan.'_

Diletakkannya ponsel ke meja nakas dan beranjak dari kasur. Lapar menyusupi perutnya sejak mengetikkan kata makanan pada pesan tadi.

"Kau sudah baikan, Dongwoon?"

Tanya Yoseob yang kini tengah duduk pada salah satu kursi di ruang makan yang terhubung langsung dengan dapur. Pandangan matanya seolah memeriksa apakah ada yang salah pada tubuh _magnae_ itu yang baru saja tiba dengan balutan celana _training _dan jaket tebal meski di musim seperti ini.

"Memangnya aku kenapa? Aku baik-baik saja."

Sebuah pandangan penuh selidik kembali ditujukan kepada Dongwoon. Yang kini di hadirkan oleh member yang tersisa, Doojoon, Yoseob, dan Gikwang yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Sudahlah. Abaikan saja pertanyaan makhluk cebol itu. Sekarang kau habiskan sarapan yang telah aku siapkan ini."

Potong Doojoon menghentikan kegiatan saling tatap dan memperhatikan Dongwoon. Semangkuk bubur kini hadir di hadapan Dongwoon.

"Tolong jangan menyinggung mengenai tinggi. Oke? Itu menyebalkan."

Tegas Yoseob. '_tinggi_' adalah masalah pelik baginya.

"Aku cukup tersinggung akan hal itu. Sebagai sesama makhluk pendek."

Tambah Gikwang singkat dan sebuah pandangan protes miliknya di sampaikan pada Doojoon. Pertambahan tinggi sebanyak 0,5 cm sama sekali tidak memberikan perubahan yang signifikan baginya.

Doojoon hanya tertawa saja menanggapi kalimat keduanya sambil mengisyaratkan bahwa dia menyesal.

"Mana Junhyung _hyung_? Biasanya kan kita sempat sarapan bersama-sama?"

Tinggal di _dorm_ membuat kesempatan untuk makan bersama lebih besar meski jadwal sering kali memisahkannya. Dongwoon pikir, jika dalam masa libur seperti sekarang, tentu saja sarapan bersama yang lain adalah mungkin.

"Dia ada pekerjaan yang tak bisa di tunda. Mungkin menginap di studio sampai pekerjaannya selesai. Karantina seperti biasanya."

Sambil mengunyah makanan Gikwang bicara. Yang sukses menghamburkan beberapa makanan yang ada di mulutnya. Berakhir dengan ceramah panjang Doojoon kepada Gikwang dan ancaman bahwa dia akan memotong jumlah makanan yang akan di berikannya pada Gikwang. Yoseob hanya bisa menahan tertawanya. Sedangkan Dongwoon berusaha menikmati bubur yang di dalam mulutnya terasa pahit. Beberapa hal membuatnya merasa ada sesuatu yang sangat penting telah dilupakannya. Tapi apa?

Pukul 10.00 baru saja berlalu 3 menit yang lalu. Junhyung baru saja masuk ke _dorm_ dengan wajah lelah. Mandi dan kemudian bergabung dengan yang lain di ruang tengah. Gikwang dan Doojoon sedang memainkan _game_. Di antara mereka duduk Yoseob yang sibuk memberikan arahan tak jelas kepada kedua pemain. Di sofa, ada Dongwoon yang tengah berbaring, sebuah _headphone_ tertempel di kedua telinga. Wajahnya di tutupi dengan sebuah bantal. Sama sekali tak merasakan sesak. Dia ingin tidur, tapi tak bisa. Dan atas saran dari Yoseob, dia kini tengah berusaha tertidur di antara keramaian yang terjadi.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Woon?"

Tanya Junhyung yang sekarang duduk di samping kepala Dongwoon. Kemudian di usapnya pelan rambut Dongwoon. Seketika memaksa Dongwoon untuk membuka mata dan melepaskan _headphone_.

"Aku baik, _hyung_."

Jawab singkat Dongwoon. Saat ini, dia malas berbicara. Mengenai apapun itu.

"Seharusnya kau beristirahat di kamar saja, Woon. Kau tidak akan bisa tidur di keramaian seperti ini. Wajahmu masih terlihat pucat."

Tanggap Junhyung. Sadar bahwa Dongwoon dalam masa tidak bisa di ajak bicara banyak seperti biasanya.

"_Anni_. Aku mau di sini saja. Aku tidak mau tidur."

Tanggap Dongwoon atas tawaran Junhyung sambil memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk di samping Junhyung. Membuat bahunya senyaman mungkin pada sofa berwarna coklat muda. Dongwoon tahu ada yang salah dengan tubuhnya. Hanya saja dia tak ingin terlalu menyelami rasa sakit yang di deritanya.

Sunyi. Tak ada percakapan yang terbentuk antara mereka berdua. _Dorm_ masih seperti saat Junhyung belum bergabung. Hanya diisi dengan suara _game_ yang di mainkan Doojoon dan Gikwang serta kalimat tak mau kalah menguar di antara mereka berdua bersamaan dengan teriakan semangat milik Yoseob. Yang jika di tanya kenapa Yoseob begitu bersemangat di bandingkan para pemainnya sendiri, jawabannya akan sama, _'Untuk melatih vokal. Tenang saja. Lagi pula, dorm ini kan kedap suara.'_ Yakin bahwa member lain sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu dengan teriakannya.

Permainan terus berlanjut tanpa ada gangguan yang berarti.

Dongwoon masih duduk dengan nyaman pada posisinya. Sementara sekelumit pikirannya sedang berusaha mengingat sesuatu. Sesuatu kata pikirannya yang lain adalah ingatan yang sangat berharga. Kembali dipasangnya _headphone_ yang tadi sempat ditanggalkan sejenak. Memainkan daftar musiknya dalam _volume_ yang cukup kencang hingga suara _game_ yang tengah di mainkan beberapa _hyung_nya tidak mampu menembus gendang telinga. Kembali memejamkan mata dan sepertinya berusaha untuk melanjutkan tidur.

Sebuah gumam pendek keluar dari bibirnya,

"Membosankan. Aku juga ingin liburan seperti Hyunseung _hyung_."

Tidak sadar, kalimatnya barusan telah membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya menjadi terdiam. Tertulis kata '_Game Over_' pada layar datar dari _game_ yang dimainkan Gikwang dan Doojoon. Air muka yang begitu menyedihkan hadir di wajah masing-masing, kecuali Dongwoon. Yang paling jelas adalah Yoseob, dia menangis dengan menahan suaranya. Bibirnya mengatup rapat agar tidak ada suara yang keluar.

Dengan penuh kehati-hatian, Gikwang menepuk pelan punggung Yoseob. Sedangkan Junhyung beranjak pergi dengan kedua tangan mengepal dan mata memerah. Suasana yang ada, begitu membingungkan untuk Doojoon. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Dia harus menjadi penopang di saat yang lain begitu rapuh bahkan hanya untuk berdiri dengan senyumannya saja.

Dibereskan peralatan yang dia dan Gikwang gunakan untuk bermain _game_ tadi. Mematikan televisi. Dan kini Doojoon hanya berdiri menatap yang lain. Di hadapannya, ada Yoseob yang sedang menahan bulir-bulir air matanya agar jatuh dengan mudah. Sementara Gikwang terus-menerus berbisik pada Yoseob,

"Anak laki-laki harus kuat. Jangan menangis."

Padahal matanya sendiri sudah memerah begitu rupa untuk menahan tangisnya. Lurus di depan Doojoon, ada Junhyung yang hanya bisa duduk sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya pada meja dapur. Punggungnya bergetar.

Doojoon tahu, dia juga ingin menangis tapi tidak bisa. Kini Doojoon hadir di antara Yoseob dan Gikwang. Menepuk-nepuk punggung mereka perlahan.

"Kalian boleh menangis. Tapi jangan di sini."

Ucap Doojoon begitu pelan bahkan nyaris berbisik. Tangan kanannya menuding Dongwoon yang sedang duduk sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Apa kalian ingin membangunkan dia? Dan mengulanginya kembali."

Dengan susah payah kini Doojoon mengeluarkan kata-katanya. Dia tahu persis apa yang di rasakan oleh Junhyung, Gikwang dan Yoseob. Sangat.

"Tidak. Aku tidak ingin."

Jawab Yoseob dengan susah payah diantara tangisnya.

"_Hyung_, sampai kapan ini akan terus berlanjut? Kenapa ini harus terjadi pada dia? _Wae_, _hyung_?! _Wae_?"

Ujar Gikwang dengan mata memerah. Kalimat terakhirnya nyaris diakhiri dengan teriakan jika Yoseob tidak segera menarik tangan kirinya, memberi peringatan untuk diam. Sementara pandangan matanya menatap tajam Doojoon, lengan kanan Gikwang terus saja menuding-nuding Dongwoon. Ayolah, apakah masalahnya akan masih terus berlanjut?

"Diam. Dan pergi ke kamar atau kemana pun untuk bisa menenangkan pikiranmu. Yoseob, bawa di pergi dari sini."

Desis Doojoon pelan sambil membalas dua iris mata milik Gikwang yang seolah memohon untuk menghentikan semua kejadian yang ada. Sekuat apapun Doojoon untuk menanggung ini dengan alasan posisinya sebagai _leader_, tetap saja emosinya memiliki batas.

Di ambilnya selimut yang ada di sudut sofa. Menyelimuti Dongwoon yang benar-benar tertidur. Doojoon menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa yang sama dengan Dongwoon, sementara pandangan matanya menatap kosong kedepan tanpa fokus yang pasti.

Beberapa kalimat masih terdengar diruangan ini.

"Gikwang-_ie_, jadi kita mau kemana?"

Tanya Yoseob, yang Doojoon yakini sedang sama bingungnya menghadapi Gikwang. Sayup pembicaraan mereka mampir pada pendengarannya.

"Aku mau menemui Hyunseung _hyung_."

"Kau mau apa?"

"Memarahinya, mungkin. Atau bahkan menyuruhnya untuk kembali kepada kita agar keadaannya kembali seperti dahulu."

"Tapi..."

Bunyi sepatu yang diambil dari rak sepatu dan beberapa barang yang berjatuhan menjadi pengisi suara selanjutnya. Doojoon tahu benar apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Gikwang untuk 3 atau 4 jam kedepan.

"Tunggu, aku ikut."

Lirih Junhyung yang kini ada disamping Doojoon. Memperhatikan Dongwoon sejenak, lalu menepuk pelan pundak Doojoon.

"Aku pergi sebentar bersama Gikwang. Kau dan Yoseob akan tinggal di _dorm_ untuk mengawasi bocah ini."

Ucapnya sambil mengarahkan pandangannya pada Dongwoon.

"Aku akan membawa Gikwang dalam keadaan baik. Percayalah bahwa ini tidak akan lama. Aku pergi."

Sambung Junhyung lagi dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"_Ne_~ Titip salam untuk Hyunseung. Katakan padanya bahwa aku merindukannya."

Senandung Doojoon yang terdengar seperti sebuah lagu. Suara pintu tertutup memasuki pendengarannya. Bersambung dengan derap langkah yang mendekat padanya. Itu milik Yoseob.

"_Hyung_, apa sebaiknya kita membawa Dongwoon ke tempat Hyunseung _hyung_ untuk menyadarkannya kembali?"

"Membawanya ke pemakaman itu dan kembali membuatnya histeris seperti orang gila lalu kembali tidak sadarkan diri untuk waktu yang lama?"

Dengan penuh penekanan Doojoon mengucapkannya. Sedangkan Yoseob hanya bisa menatap Dongwoon yang masih tertidur. Pikiran Yoseob tidak tahu harus mengeluarkan pilihan kalimat yang bagaimana agar suasana kembali tenang dan tidak akan pernah menyelipkan kata 'Hyunseung' lagi.

"Hyunseung _hyung_ memang telah pergi. Bahkan aku tidak ingin kembali ke pemakamannya untuk yang kedua kalinya bersama Dongwoon."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**...**

**A/N:**

**Ini fanfiction BEAST kedua milikku di ffn. *tebar bunga***

**Ada yang mau protes kenapa seperti ini? Atau ada pertanyaan yang membingungkan?**

**Maafkan aku yang telah membuat seorang Hyunseung sebagai seorang yang bermasalah dalam cerita ini. _Time line_ yang aku usung pada ff ini maju. Agak membingungkan, mungkin.**

**Aku memiliki rencana untuk melanjutkan ff ini ke _season_ berikutnya. Jika ff ini menjanjikan.**

**Jadi, silakan berikan komentar kalian... ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dream Delusion**

**.**

Chapter 2 :

_Ingatan-ingatan itu berkumpul._

_Seperti setumpuk gelembung sabun yang lama kelamaan makin banyak._

_Muncul perlahan ke permukaan dari dasar yang tidak diketahui yang mana._

_Dan menutupi segalanya._

.

Character:

Yoon Doojoon

Jang Hyunseung

Yong Junhyung

Yang Yoseob

Lee Gikwang

Son Dongwoon

.

Genre:

Brothership, Family, Drama

.

* * *

_Hyunseung hyung._

Dengan langkah tergesa Dongwoon berusaha mengejar pria yang sudah berjalan beberapa meter jauh didepannya. Panggilannya tidak digubris sama sekali. Beberapa kata umpatan melayang dibenak Dongwoon untuk _hyung_, teman satu tim, sekaligus temannya itu. Tapi tidak bisa.

Diantara putus-putus nafasnya saat ini, mengatai Hyungseung ditengah pengejaran –_dan kerumunan banyak orang_- orang adalah hal yang mustahil.

Jalanan Seoul hari ini terlalu ramai. Setidaknya menurut Dongwoon. Kenapa harus seramai ini ketika dia sibuk _bermain_ kejaran dengan _hyung_ tertua nomor 2 itu?

Dongwoon masih sibuk mengatur setiap alunan nafasnya, Hyunseung _hyung_ makin jauh saja dari jangkauannya. Dari tempat Dongwoon berdiri, dapat dilihatnya Hyungsung dengan _jeans_ ketat berwarna abu-abu dan kemeja putih panjang nyaris selutut –_yang biasanya di pakai Junhyung_- mencuat diantara jaket musim dinginnya yang berwarna biru laut. Sementara sepatu berwarna hijau yang dikenakan Hyunseung itu terlihat begitu timpang dengan segala pernak pernik yang pria itu kenakan.

Rambut berwarna abu-abu itu terlihat kentara sekali diantara orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dengan surai hitam khas penduduk timur ini. Tapi Dongwoon tidak peduli dengan semua itu. Satu-satunya hal yang memenuhinya sekarang adalah duduk bersama Hyunseung dan bertanya dengan segala cara, jika pemuda itu tidak mau diajak ngobrol dengan cakupan kata bahasa korea yang tenang. Bahkan pilihan untuk menelepon para _hyung_nya di_dorm_ atau siapapun –_sekalipun mereka sedang sibuk mandi_- untuk datang ke hadapan Dongwoon bersama Hyunseung yang tengah terikat dan menginterogasi dia secara sepihak.

Oke berlebihan. Tapi, Dongwoon merasa pikiran sehatnya entah melayang kemana. Intuisinya hanya mengatakan untuk menghentikan Hyunseung secepat mungkin.

Perasaannya mengatakan akan ada sesuatu yang fatal. Meskipun itu hanya berupa perasaan. Terlepas dari beberapa masalah kecil yang baru saja terjadi diantara mereka. Dongwoon bertaruh.

Dongwoon masih bertahan diposisinya setelah selesai mengatur nafasnya. Berdiam di tempat yang sama. Sementara kedua tangannya sibuk memasukkan jari-jemarinya lebih dalam ke mantel hitam yang sempat disambarnya sebelum merangsek menerobos jalanan mengejar Hyunseung. Dongwoon pasti akan diberikan nasihat dengan kalimat,

'_Babo! kenapa kau keluar tanpa penyamaran? Kau ini seorang idol. Kau bukan manusia biasa._'

Pasti semacam itu. Mungkin dari Yoseob yang kelewat posesif padanya meski berstatus sebagai teman satu tim. Atau mungkin Gikwang yang kelewat sok khawatir untuk ukuran pemuda yang berumur kepala dua. Doojoon bahkan lebih parah. Dia akan langsung mengecek seluruh tubuh Dongwoon. Meraba-rabanya. Apakah ada yang salah dengan fisik orang tertinggi di grup mereka dan segera memberikan pertolong pertama sebisa mungkin.

Beberapa keping kejadian begitu rupa tersusun di kepala Dongwoon. Rongga kepalanya yang diisi dengan otak itu mulai kembali menimbang-nimbang apakah dia perlu untuk mengejar Hyunseung. Jika dipikirkan lagi, bukan kali pertama Hyunseung bertingkah seperti ini.

Dia selalu melarikan diri –_atau menghilang sejenak_- entah kemana ketika ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya. Lalu akan muncul ke lokasi pekerjaan, tepat sebelum perkerjaan mereka dimulai. Sukses membuat Dongwoon dan yang lain cemas dan bingung bukan kepalang.

Hari ini berbeda. Dongwoon tahu itu. Tapi apa?

Surai kecoklatan milik Dongwoon kini hanya tertiup beberapa lembaran angin.

Hyunseung masih terus didepannya berjalan dengan kecepatan sedang. Terserah dengan kebiasaan menghilang Hyunseung. Yang penting sekarang, Dongwoon harus mengejar Hyunseung.

"_Hyung_! Tunggu aku."

Bisik Dongwoon yang hanya terdengar olehnya. Sadar, sekarang dia berada di salah satu jalanan Seoul diantara banyak pejalan kaki. Bungsu BEAST tidak sebodoh itu untuk membuatnya terjerat dalam kesulitan terlepas diantara manusia yang beberapanya seperti begitu mengagumi mereka secara berlebihan.

Dipercepat langkahnya yang lebar-lebar. Mengejar Hyunseung yang sudah jauh di depannya. Ujung matanya kini sama sekali tidak mampu menunjukkan dimana Hyunseung.

Tapi, tak masalah. Berterima kasihlah pada warna rambut mencolok milik Hyunseung dan perasaan saudara yang begitu kuat milik Dongwoon.

Hampir sampai. Sedikit lagi, kini mereka hanya dipisahkan jarak beberapa meter.

Satu hal.

Kenapa Hyunseung yang hanya berjalan, bisa bergerak secepat ini sementara Dongwoon yang nyaris berlari kecil malah terengah-engah dan sama sekali tidak bisa menaruh salah satu telapak tangannya pada bahu Hyunseung yang penuh misteri itu?

"_Hyung_. Hyunseung _hyung_."

Ucap Dongwoon lagi. Tapi Hyunseung masih tidak menanggapi, tidak dengarkah dia?

Sepuluh meter di depan Dongwoon, Hyunseung ikut menyeberang. Lampu hijau untuk pejalan kaki. Tunggu. Sekarang sudah berwarna merah.

_Apa yang di pikirkan oleh dia, sih?_

Teriak Dongwoon dalam hati.

"_Hyung_!"

Hyunseung masih tidak mendengar. Dongwoon sudah berteriak keras.

"Hyunseung _hyung_!"

Teriaknya lagi. Tapi percuma. Hyunseung masih berjalan dengan santainya sementara pejalan kaki yang lain sudah berlari keseberang jalan yang satunya lagi.

Dari kejahuan sebuah mobil truk berwarna putih melaju dengan kecepatan kencang. Dongwoon terlalu jauh. Sebagus apapun rekornya dalam berlari, mustahil sekali untuk bisa berlari ke tengah jalan dan menarik Hyunseung. Sekarang teriakan Dongwoon makin kencang.

"_Hyung_!"

Sama sekali tidak digubris. Para pejalan kaki lainnya juga turut sibuk mengingatkan Hyunseung, untuk cepat kembali ke ujung jalan. Entah apa yang berkeliaran di labirin pikirannya. Hyunseung membuat orang cemas.

Detik-detik berikutnya, semua terasa berat. Ingin sekali Dongwoon bisa menghentikan waktu barang satu menit saja untuk –_membatalkan takdir yang akan terjadi_- lalu berlari ketengah jalan. Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Mustahil.

Tepat ketika langkah kaki Dongwoon tiba di ujung jalan, tubuh ringkih dihadapannya tertabrak. Dan semua merah.

Gerutu Dongwoon berjuta untuk Tuhan. Kenapa ini harus terjadi pada Hyunseung?

Dengan langkah ragu, didekatinya dimana Hyunseung tergeletak. Sekarang Hyunseung _hyung_nya bercecer darah. Merah menjadi warnanya sekarang. Itulah kenapa Dongwoon menolak dan menentang mentah-mentah, hingga melarang Hyunseung memakai warna merah untuk rambutnya tempo hari. Karena Dongwoon mempunyai perasaan buruk untuk itu. Hari ini terbukti.

Dari jarak dua meter ini semua terlihat begitu jelas. Truk putih itu sebisa mungkin menghentikan laju kendaraannya dalam kalut sang pengemudi. Namun itu terlalu sulit, kendaraan putih itu masih bergerak. Derit ban dan aspal timbul karena gerakan hentian paksa dari rem. Kini, Dongwoon mendapat senggolan dari truk itu yang juga sukses membuatnya terpental hingga mendarat beberapa meter disamping Hyunseung. Di sudut matanya terlihat Hyunseung yang bersimbah merah, kemeja putihnya dalam pengelihatan Dongwoon kini berubah merah.

Rasa sakit yang hadir mendadak pada pikirannya sama sekali terabaikan. Rasa sakitnya lebih pada hatinya. Dihadapannya yang juga hanya bisa tergeletak disamping Hyungseung. Menyaksikan tarikan nafas terakhir Hyunseung yang baru saja menyampaikan senyum diantara sengalnya.

Diiringi suara teriak penuh para saksi, beberapa orang yang sibuk menelepon 911.

Secara mendadak, Dongwoon disesaki perasaan yang tidak mampu ia terjemahkan. Detak jantungnya meningkat. Segala sesuatu yang dia saksikan ini terlalu cepat dan tidak bisa dia olah. Kenapa? Mengapa? Siapa?

Tubuhnya tersentak begitu rupa. Meskipun pandangannya tidak bisa di alihkan dari Hyunseung yang sudah menutup mata. Sesuatu yang mengalir dipipinya, yang Dongwoon yakini adalah air matanya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Sebisa mungkin memerintahkan seluruh anggota tubuhnya mendekat ke Hyunseung meski percuma. Dia ingin teriak tapi tidak bisa. Diiringgi derap langkah yang makin dekat dengannya, perlahan, kesadaran Dongwoon ditarik paksa kedalam tempat yang gelap.

Salah satu persimpangan jalan di Seoul hari ini mendadak macet. Ramai menatap betapa mengerikannya kecelakan yang terjadi barusan. Sebagus apapun sistem yang dimiliki suatu negara, kemungkinan terburuk masih tetap ada.

**.**

**...**

**.**

Dongwoon tersentak bangun. Berteriak.

Hal pertama yang mampu ditangkap pengelihatannya adalah langit-langit ruangan yang tidak dia kenali. Ruangan ini terang. Dongwoon sendirian. Bau menyengat alkohol medis tertangkap jelas dari udara disekitarnya. Dongwoon berusaha menggerakkan tangan kanannya, namun sebuah rasa nyeri pada ujung menghentikannya. Dapat dilihatnya sebuah selang infus di lengan bawahnya.

Detak jantungnya semakin cepat. Beberapa mesin rumit disampingnya juga mengikuti dan berbunyi semakin cepat disetiap pertambahan yang terjadi.

_'Apa yang terjadi? Dimana aku?'_

Bagian kepala Dongwoon terasa sakit dan berdenyut. Ada rasa nyeri tak berkesudahan yang merayap di situ. Dengan salah satu tangannya yang bebas, Dongwoon mengangkat lengannya sambil menyentuh kulit kepalanya dengan hati-hati.

Di balik rambut kusutnya, mampu Dongwoon rasakan beberapa bekas yang diyakini berupa bekas luka.

Dia memejamkan mata. Mengatur nafasnya yang terasa mulai sesak. Berusaha mengingat-ingat kecelakaan.

_Tidak ada apapun. Kosong._

_Pikirkan._

Hanya gelap yang mampu Dongwoon temukan. Berusaha Dongwoon mengingat apa yang dilewatkannya dan bagaimana dia bisa ditempat yang tidak asing ini.

Seorang pria berseragam operasi –warna hijau- bergegas masuk. Tampaknya terpanggil akibat mendapatkan peringatan dari monitor jantung milik Dongwoon yang berbunyi cepat. Tinggi 176 cm, berkumis. Bermata lembut dengan iris kecoklatan berbingkai kacamata dengan _frame_ hitam yang memancarkan ketenangan mendalam.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?"

Tanya Dongwoon.

"Apakah aku mengalami kecelakaan?"

Tanya Dongwoon lagi. Tapi seingatnya, ia tidak mengendarai mobil selama nyaris 1 bulan. Jadi bagaimana bisa ia mengalami kecelakaan?

Lelaki dengan kacamata itu memberikan isyarat untuk diam dengan meletakkan jari telunjuknya didepan bibir. Kemudian bergegas keluar. Memanggil seseorang.

Dongwoon berusaha menoleh menyaksikan apa yang hendak dilakukan pria yang Dongwoon percaya sebagai seorang dokter. Tapi gerakan itu mengirimnya rasa sakit keseluruh bagian kepalanya.

Diambilnya opsi untuk mengamati keadaan sekitarnya dari zona yang membuatnya mengurangi rasa sakit yang dideritanya itu.

Kamar rumah sakit yang Dongwoon tempati hanya memiliki satu ranjang –_yang sekarang tengah Dongwoon pakai_-. Tidak ada bunga bahkan kartu ucapan. Bercat putih. Dikanan kirinya terdapat beberapa alat yang dia kenali tapi tidak mengetahui apa namanya. Dia sendirian. Beberapa saat kemudian sang dokter berkacamata tadi belum juga tiba dan membuat Dongwoon terus melakukan kemungkinan yang tejadi. Sadar, kini dia juga mengguakan semacam alat bantu pernafasan terpasang menutupi hidung dan mulutnya.

_Apakah ini ruang ICU?_

Batinnya bertanya. Seumur hidupnya, setidaknya ia pernah bertandang keruangan semacam ini untuk dua kali. Kenangan yang tidak menyenangkan mengenai rumah sakit membuatnya terus mengingat bagaimana ruangan ini. Meskipun dia belum menyakini hal itu.

Kini, Dongwoon memutar kepalanya perlahan-lahan ke arah jendela besar yang ada di samping kirinya. Di luar gelap. Malam. Yang bisa di lihatnya hanyalah pantulan dirinya –_yang begitu menyedihkan_- samar yang terlihat pucat, letih, lesu, tersambung berbagai selang kabel, dikelilingi peralatan medis.

Suara-suara mendekat dilorong, dan Dongwoon kembali mengarahkan pandangan ke dalam kamar. Menatap satu-satunya pintu masuk yang berwarna putih. Dokter itu kembali, bersama seorang perempuan.

Berpakaian sama seperti dokter itu, setelan jas putih khas para penyembuh yang berkeliaran di rumah sakit. Rambutnya yang diikat kuncir kuda membuat gerakan terayun ketika melakukan tiap gerakan.

"Saya dr. Wei Liu." kata perempuan itu sambil terseyum pada Dongwoon yang masih menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Saya bertugas bersama dr. Shin malam ini."

Dongwoon hanya bisa memberikan anggukan lemah. Beberapa kalimat yang ingin ditanyakannya mulai menguar diantara pikirannya yang mulai terbiasa.

dr. Wei Liu, yang jangkung –_untuk ukuran seorang perempuan, 177 cm_- bergerak dengan langkah cepat. Memeriksa dan sepertinya menganalisa berbagai alat bersama sebuah catatan ditangan kanannya.

Meski terlihat muda untuk pekerjaannya sebagai seorang dokter –di taksir Dongwoon umur tidak lewat dari 30 tahun- dia terlihat begitu berpengalamann dengan segala gerak-geriknya.

"Saya yang menangani dan bertanggung jawab tentang keadaanmu selama dirumah sakit ini."

Jelas perempuan itu sambil duduk disamping Dongwoon.

"_Gomawo_..."

Jawab Dongwoon dengan suara parau. dr. Liu mulai beranjak berdiri dan menatap Dongwoon, memulai pekerjaannya.

"Oke." Nada suaranya berubah resmi.

"Siapa nama anda?"

Perlu beberapa saat untuk Dongwoon menjawabnya.

"Son... Dongwoon."

Dr. Liu mengarahkan senter pena ke mata Dongwoon.

"Pekerjaan?"

Informasi untuk jawaban ini bahkan muncul dalam waktu lebih lama lagi.

"Artis. Tergabung dalam grub yang bernama...BEAST. Di bawah manajement Cube."

Dr. Liu menurunkan senternya, tampak terkejut. Dokter yang berkacamata itu juga melakukan ekspresi yang sama.

"Ada rasa nyeri?"

"Kepala ku, sepertinya."

Jawab Dongwoon. Seluruh kepalanya berdenyut-denyut makin parah ketika senter yang terang itu mampir pada matanya. Untungnya dr. Liu sudah menyingkirkan senter pena itu dan memasukkan ke saku jas putih dokternya dan meraih pergelangan tangan Dongwoon. Memeriksa denyut nadinya.

"Anda terjaga sambil berteriak." kata perempuan itu. "Anda ingat mengapa?"

Kembali Dongwoon berusaha mengingat dan menggali apapun di sisa memorinya. Hanya gelap.

"Tidak. Hanya warna hitam dan beberapa bercak merah."

Ekspresi dr. Liu masih sama seperti sebelumnya, netral dan menuliskan segala sesuatu yang dikatakan pasiennya pada papan klip.

"Tahukah anda, apa kemungkinan yang menyebakan anda melihat hal semacam itu?"

Dongwoon menjelajahi pikirannya, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya yang kemudian berdentam-dentam memrotes kerja yang di paksakan.

"Tuan Son." kata dr. Liu lagi yang masih menuliskan entah apa itu. "Ada beberapa pertanyaan rutin untuk anda. Ingat ini hari apa?"

Dongwoon berfikir sejenak.

"Rabu. Saya ingat berjalan ke sebuah supermarket sendirian. Berjalan melintasi gedung latihan menuju dapur asrama...hanya itu yang saya ingat. Apakah saya terjatuh?"

"Kita akan membahasnya nanti. Anda tahu dimana anda berada?"

Dongwoon menyiapkan jawaban terbaik yang bisa di temukan pikirannya.

"Rumah Sakit Umum Seoul. Ruang ICU."

Dr. Liu kembali mencatat.

"Tuang Son, ketika anda tiba, anda terus-menerus mengucapkan sesuatu."

Dongwoon melirik dr. Shin yang memegang perekam digital dan kemudian menekan salah satu tombolnya.

Rekaman itu mulai di putar dan terus-menerus memperdengarkan suara yang sama. Suara Dongwoon yang terus mengatakan: "_Hyun...hyung. hyun...hyung_"

"Kedengarannya, anda seperti mengatakan, '_hyung. Hyung'_"

Dongwoon setuju dengan hal itu, tapi dia sama sekali tidak ingat. Dr. Liu memandang Dongwoon dengan tatapan tajam yang membuat Dongwoon resah.

"Apakah anda tahu mengapa anda mengatakan seperti itu? Apakah anda menyesali sesuatu?"

Secepat kalimat itu dilafalkan, jutaan neutron di otak Dongwoon dengan segera menjelajahi setiap jengkal pikirannya. Menggali ingatan yang mungkin terlewatkan. Sekali lagi, bayangan hitam dan beberapa bercak merah. Kali ini beda. Ada gambaran baru dalam pikirannya. Dongwoon mengejar seseorang. Dingin yang menusuk-nusuk kulit mampu ia rasakan.

Dongwoon dikuasai insting mendadak mengenai rasa takut. Untuk dirinya sendiri dan beberapa orang yang tidak dia ketahui siapa. Bunyi monitor jantungnya meningkat pesat. Otot-otot tubuhnya menegang dan berusaha bangkit untuk duduk.

Dengan segera dr. Liu meletakkan tanggannya di dada Dongwoon, memaksanya berbaring kembali. Sudut matanya melirik dokter berkacamata itu yang sedang berjalan menuju meja yang ada di ruangan ini dan mulai menyiapkan sesuatu.

Memastikan pasiennya dalam keadaan baik adalah tugas utama seorang dokter. Dr. Liu mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Dongwoon dan berbisik,

"Tuan Son, kecemasan adalah sesuatu yang wajar dalam cedera otak. Walaupun begitu anda harus mempertahankan detak jantung anda. Berbaring diam dan beristirahat saja. Anda akan baik-baik saja. Ingatan anda akan pulih secara perlahan-lahan."

Kini dr. Shin hadir di samping dr. Liu membawa alat semacam suntik yang kemudian diserahkan kepada dr. Liu. Perempuan itu menginjeksikannya ke dalam infus Dongwoon.

"Hanya obat penenang dan pengurang rasa sakit."

Dr. Liu berdiri hendak pergi.

"Anda akan baik-baik saja, Tuan Son Dongwoon. Tidur saja. Jika anda membutuhkan sesuatu, silakan tekan tompol di samping ranjang anda. Akan ada seorang perawat yang mengecek keadaan anda setiap jam."

Dr. Liu mematikan lampu dan menutup pintu dengan tangan kanannya.

**...**

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Catatan : Wei Liu : dibaca Wei Ryu.

* * *

A/N:

Hai hai hai.. kembali bawa lanjutan Dream delusion. Karena secara pribadi aku penasaran bagaimana jika cerita ini di lanjutkan.

Sepertinya chapter ini begitu membosankan,_ ne_? Karena hanya dari sudut pandang Dongwoon saja. Hyunseung juga Cuma nyempil sedikit, itupun berdasarkan narasi doang. Gimana? Apakah ff ini terasa? Ada yang kurang?_ Typo? Mian_. Aku masih belajar. Hehehe *alasan*

Aku akan berusaha memberikan yang terbaik untuk kelanjutan ff ini. Apa lagi bulan ini aku dalam keadaan yang sedikit bebas.

Terima kasih telah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca ff ini dan memberikan komentar. Para Guest (**Keyna**) dan yang login (**hatakehanahungry** dan **zyeLna VIPELF**).

Aku tidak mempermasalahkan tentang _silent reader_, tapi setidaknya, tolong berikan apresiasi untuk karya sederhana ini. Flame juga di terima jika ada yang mau kasih. Aku terima semuanya. Semuanya...

(curhatnya panjang banget)

review, ne? *senyum bareng Yoseob*


End file.
